


New Year's Kiss

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Muggle AUDraco attends Pansy's New Year's Eve party.





	1. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy hosts a New Year's Eve party.

Pansy Parkinson always enjoyed throwing parties.  Especially if they came with the chance that her best friend, Draco Malfoy, might get some.  That's why she invited Harry Potter.  Everyone knew that Harry and Draco had a thing for one another.  Everyone, except them, that is.  

The party had gathered in Pansy's living room, drinks in hand, watching the ball fall.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" All around the room came the sound of clinking glasses and celebration. 

Draco turned to Harry and raised his glass, "Happy New Year, Potter."

"Happy New Year, Malfoy."

"Agh! I almost forgot!" Pansy cried, "New Year's kiss!"

Draco groaned.  He should have seen this setup from a mile away.

Pansy turned to him with a sweet smile, "Draco, how about you go first?"

"Mm, but you're the hostess. You should be first," he countered, coolly. 

Pansy's jaw stiffened at the challenge.  She cocked her head, "Fine."  

She then turned to Blaise Zabini, "Wanna make out?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers.

Draco was flabbergasted. He knew that Pansy had never kissed anyone before, due to the crush on Zabini that she had harbored since grade school. 

Once she was able to pry herself away from Blaise, she raised an eyebrow at Draco.  "Your turn."

Draco could feel all the eyes in the room on him.  His hands started shaking and he set his cup down.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Potter watching him expectantly.  He had to be bold.  He swiped Seamus Finnigan's beer bottle and downed the whole thing.  Straightening, he walked toward Potter and smashed their mouths together.  Harry groaned and grabbed Draco's waist to pull him closer.  That's when the shock set in.  He was kissing Harry freaking Potter.  He pulled away, panting.

He turned to the crowd, "Happy New Year, everyone."  

With that, he ran out the door.


	2. New Year's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry deal with the aftermath of New Year's Eve.

Draco woke up on New Year's Day with a raging headache.  The night before slowly came back to him as he remembered the reason he drank so much.  He had definitely ruined things with Potter.  He pulled his duvet over his eyes to block the sunlight filtering in.

The blond was in the middle of convincing himself that he could survive just fine if he never left Pansy's guest room that he was currently residing in when he heard a crash from downstairs.  He groaned.  It was probably Pansy running into something on her way to the coffee machine.  He pulled himself out of bed and wrapped himself in an emerald green robe.  

He dragged himself down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  When he reached the last step, he stopped short.

"Potter?" he asked, incredulously, when he spotted the dark-haired man in the lounge, holding a broken beer bottle. 

"Sorry, Malfoy.  Did I wake you?"

"No," Draco replied, slowly.  "What are you doing here?"

"I- uh, I'm- I'm cleaning," he stuttered, a slight blush on his face.

Draco rolled his eyes.  "What are you going in Pansy's house?"

"Oh! Um, she let me crash on the couch last night.  I was too drunk to drive."

Draco didn't reply and instead walked over to the coffee pot and made two cups of coffee.  He walked back into the lounge and handed one of the cups to Potter.  

He sipped his own coffee and began picking up various pieces of trash littering the room.

"Thank you," Potter said after a moment.

"Happy New Year," Draco said, sarcasm edging his words.

After dumping the rubbish in his hands in the bin, Draco turned on the radio to drown out the tense silence between the two men.  

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Potter nodding his head to the beat of the song.

"This next song is new from Taylor Swift," the radio broadcaster announced, "Happy New Year to you and your loved ones."

A slow, piano ballad started playing.

"There's glitter on the floor after the party," a female voice sang.

"Damn right," Potter murmured under his breath and Draco held back a laugh as he noticed Potter was attempting to sweep up the streamers and various other sparkly things that had been thrown around the night before.

_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby, candle wax and_ _Polaroids_ _on the hardwood floor._

Draco grabbed a rag and started scrubbing the coffee table.

 _You and me from the night before_.

Draco held back a groan as he realized that the song was a love song.  He really didn't want any reminders of the night before, thank you very much.

_Don't read the last page, but I stay when you're lost and I'm scared and you're turning away._

Like he had turned away and ran out the door?

_I want your midnights... but I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day._

He felt Potter's eyes on him and then realized that they were doing exactly that.

He scrubbed the table a little more intensely.

"I think it's good. Pansy won't be happy if you wear a hole in her coffee table," Potter said quietly.

Draco resisted the urge to growl.

_Squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi,_ _I can tell that it's gonna be a long road_ _._

Draco moved on to rearranging furniture.

_I'll be there if you're the toast of the town, babe, or if you strike out and you're crawling home._

He banged his toe on the corner of the couch and bit his tongue to stop from crying out.

Potter turned and looked at him with a concerned look in his eyes.  Draco ignored it.

_Don't read the last page, but I stay when it's hard or_ _it’s_ _wrong or_ _we’re_ _making mistakes_ _._

"Draco? Can we talk about last night?" Potter asked, apprehension evident in his tone.

"No."

_I want your midnights... but I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New_ _Year’s_ _Day._

"Why," Potter said, more of a demand than a question.

"I'd really rather not."

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you._

Draco made his way to the kitchen to get another coffee, but Potter grabbed his arm to stop him.

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you._

Draco ignored the tingly feeling that traveled up his arm that Potter was gripping and glared at him.

"That wasn't a request," Potter said.

_Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you_ _..._

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Draco liked this more aggressive side of Potter.

"Why did you kiss me?"

_And I will hold on to you._

"Pansy made me kiss somebody, you saw."

"Why me?"

_Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could_ _recognize_ _anywhere._

"Honestly, don't take it personally, Potter," Draco scoffed.  "You were just there."

Potter pulled him closer and his voice softened.  "Why me?"

_Please don't ever become a stranger whose laugh I could_ _recognize_ _anywhere._

Draco's breath caught and he found himself staring at Potter's lips.

"I- I don't know," he whispered.

_There's glitter on the floor after the party..._

"I think you do," Potter whispered back and brought their lips together.

_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby..._

Draco froze for a moment but then melted into Potter's embrace.

_Candle wax and_ _Polaroids_ _on the hardwood floor_

Potter pulled back and Draco almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Why me?" he asked, again.

_You and me forevermore_

"I like you," Draco admitted.

Potter smiled and kissed him.

_Don’t_ _read the last page, but I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes._

Draco wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.  He wanted to memorize the feel of Potter's lips against his own.  He never wanted to forget the feeling of Potter's fingers in his hair.  He loved the way their bodies fit together.

_I want your midnights... but I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day._

"As happy as I am about the two of you finally addressing all that unresolved sexual tension, if you're going to perform obscene acts in my home, at least get a room," Pansy said upon walking into the room.

Draco found a wadded up paper towel and threw it at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more on my Wattpad (andistone), where I post first.


End file.
